heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feature Comics Vol 1 29
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sidney Ambrose Other Characters: * Director Carruthers * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Off the Record | Synopsis2 = Reprints from the Off the Record comic strip | Writer2_1 = Ed Reed | Penciler2_1 = Ed Reed | Inker2_1 = Ed Reed | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis3 = Reprints from the Joe Palooka comic strip | Writer3_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler3_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker3_1 = Ham Fisher | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Ned Brant | Synopsis4 = Reprints from the Ned Brant comic strip | Writer4_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler4_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker4_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis5 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = John Devlin | Inker5_1 = John Devlin | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Charlie Chan: "The Kidnapping of Donna Grant: Part 2" | Synopsis6 = Reprints from the Charlie Chan comic strip | Writer6_1 = Alfred Andriola | Penciler6_1 = Alfred Andriola | Inker6_1 = Alfred Andriola | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Charlie Chan Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Big Top | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = John Devlin | Inker7_1 = John Devlin | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis8 = Reprints from the Dixie Dugan comic strip | Writer8_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler8_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker8_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = The Clock: "The Shooting of Ted Holt" | Synopsis9 = Ted Holt, a friend of the Clock's, is killed by blackmailers led by a crook named the Reaper. The Clock puts them out of business. | Writer9_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler9_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker9_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Capt. Kane Adversaries: * * Doc * Trigger * Dutch Other Characters: * Ted Holt Locations: * | StoryTitle10 = Rube Goldberg's Side Show | Synopsis10 = Reprints from the Rube Goldberg's Side Show comic strip | Writer10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Jane Arden | Synopsis11 = Reprints from the Jane Arden comic strip | Writer11_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler11_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker11_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Flying Death" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler12_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker12_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = The Bungle Family: "Resolved" | Synopsis13 = Reprints from The Bungle Family comic strip | Writer13_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler13_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker13_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Rance Keane: "The Crownsville Train Wreck" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = William Smith | Penciler14_1 = William Smith | Inker14_1 = William Smith | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Captain Fortune: "Black Flint" | Synopsis15 = | Writer15_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler15_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker15_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle16 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 29" | Synopsis16 = Reprints from the Slim and Tubby comic strip | Writer16_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler16_1 = John J. Welch | Inker16_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle17 = Spin Shaw of the Naval Air Corps: "The Crop-Killing Planes" | Synopsis17 = On an unnamed, small, Pacific island, protected by the USA, Spin Shaw of the Naval Air Corps stops agents of an unnamed foreign power from cropdusting the local sugar cane fields with poison, and in his red-and-yellow SPAD-looking biplane, has an aerial dogfight with "The Crop-Killing Planes." | Writer17_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler17_1 = Bob Powell | Inker17_1 = Bob Powell | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle18 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis18 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer18_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler18_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker18_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In this issue's Doll Man story, Darrel succeeds in developing Professor Roberts' injectable version of the formula into pill form; it works instantly. * In this issue's Dollman story, Doll Man's name alternately appears as two words and one word. * In this issue's The Clock story, the hero is able to actually make his voice come from different objects and directions. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #29 entire issue * Feature Comics #29 index entry * Feature Comics #29 spoilers }}